My Amortentia
by feistyferret
Summary: Post Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society and finds himself at a loss, when an old school mate shows up. Only days up to Valentines Day he realizes he wants her, and is determined to make her his. Rated M for Sexual Nature and Mature Language.
1. Chapter One

**My Amortentia**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Post Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society  
and finds himself at a loss, when an old school mate shows up.  
Only days up to Valentines Day he realizes he wants her,  
and is determined to make her his.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Never had he thought this would be the place he would spend his afternoons, evenings and nights practically every day and night. Never had he thought that his life would turn out to be so bloody grey. It was filled with dark holes that just kept getting wider, deeper. Life just didn't have a meaning any longer. He'd been naïve to think that he could start over after the war, that he could clean his plate and just start over. But many didn't want him. No, he came from a dark family and would always have the mark burned into his soul. He wasn't a believable worker based on his past family; a disgrace.

The blonde male shook his head and looked at his glass of firewhiskey which he now was turning around in his hands. He couldn't believe how he'd been so proud of his family once when he was younger. He couldn't believe that he'd had to pass his 25 before he actually realized that he'd been raised upon lies, lies and more lies. Then again, he should perhaps have seen it coming. But he'd been busy with bathing in the glory of his father's success and completely ignored the truth that lay behind the deception. He led the glass to his mouth and poured the firewhiskey down. His head was slightly spinning, but his mind was all too clear for his taste, and he ordered another glass. Better not dwell on stupid memories. They always led to something ghastly. But there was another thing. He had never thought that he would ever hear the voice of a very special witch again… never.

"Malfoy?" The voice was calm yet surprised, warm yet lay back, and mostly it had a trace of shock to it. But it was recognizable. Oh he'd memorized the voice all too much, and he did not need to take his look off of his firewhiskey to address her. "Granger." It felt weird saying her name. What was it, seven years? Yes, it was seven damn years since the war. Which made it seven years since he'd last seen her? "I cannot believe my eyes." He snorted, well what had she expected? He felt the bar stool beside him move, so apparently she wasn't going to leave.

Well as much as he'd hurt her in the past she was Hermione Granger. She forgave the ones that felt bad for what they'd done, and she was all in for second chances. What he'd heard about her was that she'd gotten engaged with the Weasel and had become an Auror. And of course she'd fought for the rights of house elves. He had to admit that he admired her for her dedication to peace between all magical creatures. And that she carried it out into the open was very modest.

Finally he looked beside him, and he believed for the first time in many years his breath got caught. Granger was… well not Granger-like at all. She was first of all wearing a very nice tight dress shirt which ended halfway down her thighs; it was black and had an extremely revealing v-cut. Her long legs were tan, and her feet were embraced by a pair of black stilettos. Her eyes were brown, warm, wise, as they always had been, but her hair. He remembered her big bushy hair, which she'd learned to control most of the time. The long brown curls which framed her face in a nice way he'd never admit. But now, it was all gone. She had very short hair, shorter than his. It could only be a few inches long, and he was torn between feeling sad, because he secretly had liked her big hair, back when they had attended Hogwarts, or feeling pleased because her new look was exceptionally sexy. It took him some time to land on planet earth again and when he did the only thing he could think of to say was; "What have you done with your hair?"

Granger smirked and looked at the glass of firewhiskey she'd ordered. She turned it a few times in her delicate hand and then faced him. "So you noticed, huh? Didn't think of you as someone who would notice such a thing. Especially not an unattractive _Mudblood_ ", she put a very strong pressure on the Mudblood part, and he flinched. Yes, he realized he might have been a bit of a horrible person back in his young days. And he admitted he'd like to change some things, perhaps even the bad things he'd said of those who were the reason for his saved life.

"You know, I am sorry about that." He looked into his almost empty glass and sighed. It hadn't helped at all and that was at least his third. He heard a sigh beside him and looked up. Not to meet a pair of eyes, but to meet a thoughtful face. "I know, and perhaps it wasn't fair of me to use that…" Draco waved his hand as in a motion for her to stop while he poured the rest of the firewhiskey down. "Not at all, you have indeed every right to throw it back in my face. I am in depth of you, and besides I'm a Malfoy, I'm used to it."

Granger looked at him with a look he hadn't seen in her eyes before. It was something he couldn't put his finger on, which bothered him to no end. "That is something that isn't fair. Still, after seven years they are bothering you. And it's not that I'm saying you don't deserve some of it, because believe me I do." Her face turned a bit softer. "But from where I stand Malfoy, you were at least forced into this in some dark way. It wasn't your own choice entirely, and you ended up showing your true devotion to the outcome of the war. Shouldn't that heal some of the many wounds? Shouldn't that prove to be enough for you to get a second chance?" She led the glass to her pink lips and sipped at it. Draco thought of that for a second.

The selfish part of him screamed how she was right, but then there was the part of him that actually had learned something of the war. It was telling him how this behaviour of the society was the price he had to pay for being what he had been. "That's life Granger, I'm a big boy, and I can handle it." To change the subject from him, he focused on her occurrence here instead.

"What brings you here Granger?" She shook her head and guzzled the last of her firewhiskey down. She then looked at it as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I hear you're engaged with the Weasel and are one of the best Aurors we've had in centuries!" He made a dramatic gesture with his hands at the _centuries_. But all he got as an answer was a snort. That made him curious. Something was up with Miss Perfect and her perfect life. And he wanted to know what that was.

Though, before he could ask again she answered him. "Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, I was engaged to Ronald, but I called it off after I found him sneaking around with some new Auror, who I certainly got fired the minute I found out. It still bugs me that I couldn't get him fired as well. But that's beside the point. The point is that my job has become extremely difficult in the last few months, because I've set myself to do something impossible!" She sipped at her glass number two and looked strangely into nothingness. So Miss Perfect didn't have such a perfect life as he thought she had. That bothered him. Just like it bothered him that the Auror office wouldn't accept him even though they knew he would be absolutely perfect for the god damn job.

"Granger, Granger, what impossible case have you now set your brilliant mind up to?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye; he alleged he hadn't seen before. "I assume that was meant as an insult, but I'm gonna take it as a compliment." Draco smirked at her and then turned in his seat so he was completely facing her. "You do that sweetheart. Now tell me, what is it that's driving you crazy enough to make you burn your brain cells away with firewhiskey?" Granger looked away before sighing and turning back towards him. "You."

Extremely taken aback by that answer Draco felt himself just staring at her face, unable to speak. How was he her problem? They hadn't talked in seven years, let alone seen each other. How in Merlin's name could he then be the trouble of her problems? "Wha…what?" Granger grinned at him. Probably because of his face, he must've looked like a lunatic. "Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles before your turn thirty!" Once again Draco flinched. He didn't like the thought of turning thirty anytime soon. Actually he didn't like the thought of getting older at all. "What I mean is, you have applied for the job as an Auror for four years now and they keep on rejecting you. And I don't think you deserve that treatment, and I know you'll make a very good Auror, despite the fact that you can be such a git sometimes." Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, most of the time. So I've kinda started this case in the office, and my part represents the acceptance of your application."

If he'd been looking like a lunatic before with his mouth hanging open, now was much, much worse! Was she telling him, that in that overpriced Auror office of theirs, _she_ was fighting for _his_ case? Was she really telling him, that after all the years with the crap he'd put her through she would still stand up for him in something that she could chose to ignore?! Maybe he had really misjudged her back at Hogwarts. Perhaps if he'd seen past her blood status in the Wizarding Society, and the fact that she'd hung out with The-Boy-Who-Was-A-Pain-In-His-Arse, he might've been on friendly terms with her now.

 _Oh for crying out loud! Draco, get a grip of yourself. You're a damn Malfoy!_ "Yeah, well a bloody pathetic one…" He mumbled into his glass. Stupid inner voices. The longer you spent your time all alone, the sooner the craziness starts, unfortunately. He studied for a second the glass in front of him. Was he really losing his mind? Yes, he'd passed the whole, Muggle-borns are a disgrace in the Wizarding World, but that didn't mean he didn't pull up his pureblood attitude when he could get away with it. And now he was casually chatting with the specific Muggle-born witch he'd had a very disliking relationship with for one-third of his life.

A sneaking headache was coming from behind and Draco tried to massage his temples. It didn't help, but he was sure now, after five glass of firewhiskey, that those wouldn't help on anything that had with his head to do. He pulled out his wallet and put eight galleons on the disk. "Should be enough, keep the change." He told the bartender and got up. When he saw Granger pull out her own wallet he had to chuckle. "Granger, I already paid for you." The brunette looked at the table and made a quick calculation in her head. Her cheek turned slightly pink, and when she met his eyes he saw them twinkle, an effect of the alcohol which added a very calm look to her face. "Well, thank you." Without thinking about it, Draco waited for her to be done with her jacket and shawl. They left the pub in silence and began walking, what Draco assumed was, towards her house.

After a while the silence broke. "You know Malfoy," Granger's voice sounded in the cold February air, "you might not believe it, but I have forgiven you." Draco looked at her, slightly puzzled, what was she on about? "You were surprised when I began talking with you back in the pub. Slightly drunk or not, you were surprised. And when I told you, _I_ was fighting for _your_ case you were absolutely taken aback. And I suppose I would've been too in your place, perhaps. But it's been seven years, and I'm not the person to hold a grudge for that long, at least when they haven't done something extremely outrageous." She smiled and the light on her face shined in a way Draco couldn't specifically put his finger on. But he liked it.

"If it had been up to me everyone should have forgiven each other by now, but people have their pride. And I think that's what holding you back for really fighting for your rights." They walked further down the street, in silence again. Well not completely silence, at least not for Draco. The bolts in his head were turning, noisily, trying to process her words. If he wasn't wrong she was implying that she wanted to be friends with him. That she was sad about their differences that had held them separated in school. Was he? If he looked back now, was he really sorry that they hadn't been friends? Besides the fact that she'd been, according to him back then, a disgrace of a witch, she had been a bit annoying. Especially because she managed to beat him in every single class, she had known everything there was to know, and she probably still did. She _had_ been an insufferable know-it-all; even her friends had sometimes been annoyed by it. But other than that, he couldn't think of anything that might have held him away from her. Well of course, she'd had to be a Slytherin.

"I suppose if I hadn't been into all the blood statuses and house feuds, and extremely annoyed by your wisdom, I might actually have liked you back in school." He looked at Granger and saw her cheeks redden. Smirking, he looked down at the ground. So he still had that part of him left. "You've changed Malfoy, in a good way, whether you think so or not. And I'm sad, that I didn't have the chance to get to know you years before." Granger blushed more and clasped her hands in front of herself. "Believe it or not, sometimes I fancied you." Draco looked at her at once, she had what? "It sounds so ridiculous now when I think about it, but I used to look past the bad sides of people and think about the good things. And well, you had the looks. You still do…" Her voice trailed off into the air and he guessed that the embarrassment had taken over her. The truth of alcohol was, well true. It could be embarrassing, very embarrassing. And awkward, like they were now.

They reached the end of the long street and stopped in front of a big apartment building, her house obviously. "Well it was nice seeing you again." Granger looked up and met Draco's eyes. Her eyes had such warmth, such kindness he wasn't used to. Eyes he could get lost in if he wasn't careful. Draco was suddenly very aware of the closeness. They were so close that he could smell her perfume, and it was… indescribable. It smelled like thousands of roses on a summer day. "Very nice indeed." He stammered. While his hand ran through his hair the other one massaged his temple, he could really not take it.

Granger was fumbling with her purse when she then looked up and into his eyes again. "Call me on the floo phone; I assume you have one of those?" Draco looked down at the petite girl with a raised eyebrow. "We are in the 21st century; I think I'm moving with the flow, thank you very much." When she flushed again, he smirked, and not just any smirk, the one he used when he flirted. "Just kidding Granger, yes I have one, and I might call you. You're actually very good company." Her eyes lit up and she smirked herself. The next seconds past in a blur. He was aware of her face coming closer to his, he was aware of her eyes slowly closing. But as soon as her lips touched his, just briefly, everything went black. A taste of cinnamon and the scent of caramel, Draco inhaled every amount of it. He felt her lips move from his, he heard her slightly 'goodnight', but he wasn't aware of any of it. Many times had he kissed girls, sometimes many different girls the same night, but never had it felt as good as now. He looked at her back which faded into the black of the stairway and mumbled a dumbfounded 'goodnight' into the night.

* * *

 **Alright, so this was a story I had begun on my other account, but never really got around to continue. However, when I decided I wanted to create this account for a "new" start, I took this story with me because I really wanted to continue it.**

* * *

 **So please let me know what you think. I will be posting chapters for this story every other week - because that's a decline I can** **promise with full-time university - and I'm not entirely sure how long this one will be, but I already have a sequel in mind, and maybe also a prequel, haha!**

 **\- feistyferret**


	2. Chapter Two

**My Amortentia**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Post Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society  
and finds himself at a loss, when an old school mate shows up.  
Only days up to Valentines Day he realizes he wants her,  
and is determined to make her his.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks and no call. Not that she'd truly believed with her whole heart, that she'd receive the call. But still, somewhere inside of her, she had hoped for it. That she had to admit to herself. Because even though she would like to keep everything, which happened that night, hidden in the place in her head she could name as ' _Things that I don't want to recall happened-place_ ', she couldn't deny the fact that, she had hoped he would call her. She had kissed him for Merlin's sake! And he'd kissed her back, she'd felt it. But he was indeed a Malfoy after all. Changes or no changes he had the heart of a pureblood and no matter what, he would always have it in his veins. But that didn't mean he couldn't be nice and comfortable to talk to, like that night. It was like she had talked to a whole other person, yet still the same. They still shared the same memories, but he shared them with her in a whole other way than he used to. And she liked the new Malfoy. He was striking, cool and nice in his own way, and she couldn't help but be fascinated and attracted by him. So attracted by him; that she couldn't hear a word that was said to her, because he filled her mind with thoughts.

"Oh for crying out loud Hermione! Would you listen for just one second!?" Hermione blinked twice and saw a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes staring irritated and worried at her. She wasn't exactly sure if it had been Ginny or Harry who'd reached out to her, but either way they were both looking at her as if she had eaten slugs. "What?" Wasn't she allowed to doze off from time to time? She couldn't always be the one controlling everything, they weren't in school anymore, and they were all grownups! With a narrowed look in her eyes, she saw Ginny and Harry exchange knowing glances. God damn couples in love.

Ginny let her gaze turn to Hermione. "Mione, we're kind of worried about you." Where did that bullocks come from? Just because she dozed off from time to time didn't mean anything was wrong with her. She'd done it lots of times before. A grin escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Guys, I just dozed off. Big deal." But the worried looks on their faces didn't disappear and just like the frown on Harry's forehead, one appeared on Hermione's. Harry looked at his hands and then on her. "Well, it wouldn't be a big deal, if you didn't do it up to ten times a day." He sighed and leaned forward. "If something is troubling you, then please talk Mione. We're here for you." Oh my god. What the hell was wrong with them? It was really starting to annoy her. And that was quite clear on her face right now.

Hermione pushed her chair back and got up. It had never been a problem before, how come it was now? Finally realizing what they had been discussing before, with the wedding magazines scattered on the floor, where beautiful witches in wedding dresses were posing, she turned her attention back on the two. "I'm sorry I dozed off before, I realise this is important for you two, and as maid of honour, I have my duty to be more observant. But I'm telling you," she smiled at them both. "There's absolutely nothing wrong."

Harry looked at her with knowing eyes and she just shrugged. "Let's get back to what this is all about." Hermione pulled one of the magazines with flower bouquets and decorations in it. "You guys are gonna have the most beautiful wedding in the history of the Wizarding World, and I'll personally take care of the flower arrangements." With a new interest in her eyes, she turned the page in the magazine and looked at the many moving pictures. Herbology and Charms had always been easy subjects for her, so it should be no problem conjuring and nurse the flowers for the wedding-to-be.

With her ears sharp on every noise in the room she heard Ginny whisper to Harry; " _Something is seriously wrong… There's something bothering her, but she's too stubborn to tell us what it is._ " Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was so right on track. But it wasn't just that it was bothering her, it was haunting her. She just couldn't forget it. And it wasn't only because she was too stubborn to tell them all, that something had actually gotten under her skin. Hermione Granger, who always had everything put together and never let anything get in her way of doing what she had to do, was actually losing her mind. It was also because she was more than scared of what they would say and how they would react to the fact she kissed Malfoy. So far she had kept it secret from Harry and Ron that she was fighting for Malfoy's case at work, this would just ruin it all. So all she did was giving them a retort. "I heard that."

"I'm baaaaaack." A big thud interrupted the three friends who was focussing deeply on the wedding preparations. Hermione looked up and wished she hadn't. It wasn't as if they couldn't be in a room together anymore. And they were supposed to walk down the aisle together as best man and maid of honour for Harry and Ginny's wedding. But they really tried to spend as little time together as possible, because too long together in the same room and they began fighting - as in 'close to drawing their wands and hexing each other' fighting.

As he noticed her as well, he glanced at his feet. "I didn't realize you were here. I can go-" Hermione got up. "No it's fine Ronald, Ginny and I are gonna look at her dress tomorrow, right now I should probably focus on some duties as maid of honor, you can help them with the decorations." She smiled at Harry and Ginny. "See you tomorrow?" Ginny nodded and Harry stood up to give her a hug. "Thanks for the help," he mumbled quietly and she squeezed him. She knew he hated that his two best friends could barely stand each other. Especially since they would accompany each other down the aisle at his and Ginny's wedding. But this would definitely take time. She was just not ready to forgive him.

Hermione slowly passed Ron, he glanced slightly at her, "have a nice day," he mumbled to her and she nodded at him. And with a slight sound she apparated from the Weasley Burrow and into her own apartment. A sigh escaped her lips as she flopped down on the couch. She hated this, she hated it so bad. Every time she saw Ron she was instantly reminded of the pain she had gone through. Reminded of how betrayed she had felt when he had lied to her, trying to cover up that he had invited another woman into his bed, into their bed. How he had trashed their future after he had proposed to her merely weeks beforehand. It still made her sick to her stomach.

***Flashback***

 _It had been a long couple of weeks at the Auror office, and Hermione was beat. When they had let her go home early she had not said no. For once she did not care that she wouldn't be there to the end of the day, because she was not sure she would make it. She had been working long hours each day ever since the Auror Department had gotten word about some possible Death Eaters that hadn't been caught during the Second Wizarding War. Every wizard in the department was working insanely, Harry, Ron and her almost never had a break. But for some reason, for some fantastic reason, the head of the department had given her early off._

 _She was packing her stuff up in her office when the light caught her engagement ring and she stopped to look at it. It wasn't overly extravagant in any way, but it was beautiful and it was from Ron, Ron who she loved more than anything in the world. Ron who she had rarely seen outside of work, even though they lived together, for weeks. She missed him. She missed him so much. Suddenly she didn't care that her office looked neat. She shoved the stuff she needed to take home in her purse and then hurried out of the office to the elevators. When she entered the main floor she ran to the floo-network and apparated home._

 _She dumped her purse on the couch in the living room and walked towards the bedroom. However when she reached the door she could hear voices. One of them was clearly Ron's voice, and the other was female. She couldn't make out any words but the conversation was hurried. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be, he couldn't be cheating on her, he just couldn't. While holding her breath she opened the door in one big swing._

 _Ron turned to her and smiled. "Hey babe." Hermione looked around, there was no sight of anyone but Ron, but the person the female voice belonged to could have just apparated out of the room. "Who were you talking to?" She looked at Ron with an angered glance. "I heard a female voice." Ron looked at her with a calm smile. "Oh that? I was on the floo-phone with my mother. She is finally starting to get a hang of it!" He gestured towards the small fireplace they had in their bedroom, before walking towards her to take her in his arms._

 _Hermione looked into his eyes, if he was lying she couldn't tell, but why would he be lying? His parents had recently gotten a hang of the floo-phone and they had called them a lot. She decided that he probably wasn't lying and let herself fall into his arms. It felt so good to be there, it had been so long since they had, had time to each other. "I missed you," he mumbled into her hair and he reached for her cheeks to pull her lips to him. Hermione eagerly kissed him back and reached her arms around his neck._

 _They tumbled towards the bed and nearly ripped the clothes off of each other. When he finally entered her, Hermione felt like everything in the world vanished except for those two. Ron trailed kisses down her throat and massaged her breasts with his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, all while she heavily moaned into his ear. They both came crashing in the end, and Ron collapsed next to her. As he pulled the covers over them she snuggled up to him and he laid his arms around her._

 _And that was when she noticed it. The pair of pink underwear that definitely weren't hers. They were hanging off of a lamp in the corner of their bedroom, and Hermione shot out of the bed faster than a cat getting stomped on its tail. She was wrapping the sheet around her body trying to figure out what to scream at him first. "Hermione?" Ron looked at her confused._

 _"Liar." She could barely say it, her voice completely wrapped up in the tears pressing behind her eyes. "You bastard of liar." Ron was sitting in the bed still looking at her confused. "I can't.. Believe.. I trusted .. your words." And with that she pointed at the underwear. She saw Ron's eyes widen in shock and regret and panic all at the same time. "I knew it." And with that the tears came crashing down._

***End of flashback***

After she had realized he had cheated on her, it had only taken her 5 minutes to get dressed, pack her stuff and apparate out of their apartment to Harry and Ginny's place, all while Ron had been begging her to forgive him. They had later sat down to talk without screaming at each other. Ron had explained that the loneliness from their work had made him weak, when Hermione and him hadn't been together for months, he had given in to the auror Lauren who had been making the moves on him for weeks, and they had started an affair. After that Hermione had hexed the hell out of him and she went off the grid for two weeks before returning to her work and friends.

When she eventually had returned she ignored everyone and everything until her daily routine had started to fall into place. Harry had helped her find a new, very nice apartment, Ginny had taken her out for a haircut and then for drinks once a week, and Ron had kept his distance. After some months things had fallen down and almost everything was normal. Well, with the exception of when Ron and her were in the same room together, then all hell broke loose.

Hermione had kicked her shoes off of her feet now and was lying down on her couch. A headache was creeping into her head and she felt a sudden urge to get drunk, but she did not feel like getting up. "Good thing I have magic," she mumbled out loud to herself. Hermione mumbled a summoning spell and a glass and a bottle of fire whiskey came floating through the air to her. She grabbed both items and poured herself a glass of whiskey. It went down in one gulp. She poured another, and it went down the same way. Eventually she just stopped pouring glasses and just drank out of the bottle.

It didn't take long for her to get quite drunk, but she also realized that she had run out of alcohol. However this was not gonna stop her night of drinking, because there were obviously many places she could go to continue her drinking spree. But there was only one place she wanted to go. Hermione stood up and looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror in the livingroom. She could, however, not go out like that. Not with the purpose she had in her mind.

As straight as possible she made her way to her bedroom. With as much concentration she had left in her brain she opened her closet and started going through her clothes. She needed something sexy. But not slutty-school-girl sexy, no she needed grown-woman sexy.

20 minutes later most of her closet was lying on her bed. By now she had only decided on pair of black thongs, no bra and black stilettos. She was balancing on the heels, walking around her bed looking at her clothes. And that's when her eyes caught the red skirt in the pile. _Perfect_ , she thought and grabbed it. Now she just needed to find a shirt.

Another 15 minutes passed and she had finally found an outfit, all she needed now was to fix her face. Hermione didn't wear tons of makeup like all those trashy witches at work that the men seemed to fancy. She didn't feel like she needed it. But right now, she needed a pick-me-up and she spend a while in the bathroom trying to make her look a bit more alive.

After the an hour in total had passed from when she entered her room, she was finally ready to leave her apartment. She didn't trust her apparating skills in that condition however, so she decided to walk. It wasn't that far away anyways.

Hermione made it to the bar in a short while and she entered it. The music was loud and it was fairly crowded for a thursday night, but she didn't mind. A woman took her jacket and gave her a number, and Hermione entered the bar completely.

There were many people dancing, drinking and talking all around her, and a couple of guys who passed her asked her to both dance, drink and talk with them. She politely passed and walked further into the bar. Her eyes followed the different wizards and witches in the bar, searching for someone in particular. And after a while they finally locked on her target.

He was sitting at the bar, pushing a glass down the counter and hanging his head on his arms. The blonde hair was ruffled, as if he had run his hand through it a million times. She smiled slightly. It made him look incredibly cute. With steady steps she made her way over to the bar and stopped up next to him. "I really didn't think it was healthy to bury yourself in alcohol… no matter what state you are in." She said.

* * *

 **Sorry it took longer than promised - problems with uploading. Here you go, I hope you enjoy it! Next one will be out next week!**

 **\- feistyferret**


	3. Chapter Three

**My Amortentia**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Post Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society  
and finds himself at a loss, when an old school mate shows up.  
Only days up to Valentines Day he realizes he wants her,  
and is determined to make her his.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to

J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **[Warning - Not for delicate souls]**

* * *

A sigh slipped off of the young man's lips. This was getting a really bad habit. Worse than before, way worse, because now he was actually over analysing everything he did. Ever since that evening three weeks ago. Draco tilted the glass back and emptied the firewhiskey down his throat in one swallow. For once the terrible burning was actually helping. It was slowly burning away all his thoughts and rational thinking. Why the drink suddenly worked, he had no idea, but he was glad it did. There were so many things on his mind he had absolutely no fancy in thinking about. Especially the thoughts of a certain brunette kept creeping in the corner of his mind. Which he had no clue on why! So he had kissed her, it was not like he ever had called her back after that. She was Granger for crying out loud. No matter what it would never work. Hell, it would never happen. End of story.

But it wasn't the end of story, of course it wasn't. Why would it be? That would mean that Draco's life was easy, which it definitely wasn't. No, when things seemed sort of steady, something always came along to kick the first of his domino bricks down. And that was exactly what had happened that night. The first domino brick had fallen down and hit the other, starting the circle of misery. His way of trying to stop it, was of course to get as pissed as possible. The firewhiskey was his first choice. Later on he'd go further into the stage of drunk and order more appropriate drinks for picking up girls. Because that was his second solution for getting rid of a terrible memory; pick the hottest not so cunning girl in the place and charm her pants off with his famous Malfoy smirk. Shortly; get drunk and score. It was as simple as that. He'd done it many times before, but on this particular evening everything seemed to go wrong.

Two hours later at least three girls had thrown their drinks in his face, two other had slapped him across the face, and two more had pushed him off of his chair. Not one successful pick up and he was getting more and more frustrated as every moment passed. He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The master in picking up girls, he was the best at it. A clear record amongst all the wizards he knew. But this night was a disaster. He looked at the vodka-shot in his hand. It went down fast and he yelled for another one. As he pushed the glass down the counter, he let his head fall down on his arms. Right now would be a great time for the ground to open up and swallow him deep in a huge black hole. Ironically enough he got the second best solution.

"I really didn't think it was healthy to bury yourself in alcohol… no matter what state you are in." That voice. He'd give anything to get it out of his head. It had been there for three weeks, nagging him about all the wrong decisions he made. And it couldn't just leave him be for one night? "Leave me alone." He muttered and caught the vodka-shot, which the bartender had pushed across the desk. "Go bother someone else in misery." Draco poured the vodka down and sighed heavily. "Geez, you know how to make a girl feel appreciated." The chair beside him moved and trembled a bit, as if a slightly drunk person was trying to get up on a bar chair. _You have got to be kidding me._ He thought, but as he turned, his grey eyes locked together with a pair of slurred brown. "Hey," said the owner of the brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Granger, not in that condition anyways." Draco mumbled and waved a bartender over. He'd better start drinking more if she was gonna stick around, and he had a feeling that was the case, cause she did not look like someone who was leaving anytime soon. "Oh, come on Malfoy, you are not the only sad person in this entire world who likes to go out on a Thursday night and drink their brains out." She raised her hand and waved the same guy over to order something to drink. The guy came back with her drink as well as Draco's. "I'm gonna take this to a booth." He mumbled to no one in particular. With years of practise he managed to get off of the bar chair and stand perfectly still without swaying a bit, though it was clear he had, had a lot to drink.

He had reached halfway through the room when he turned to see if she was following or not. She wasn't, but she had managed to get herself to stand on her feet, and she was now leaning over the desk, giving Draco as well as any other bloke in this bar a perfect view of her nice arse. And that's where Draco's world came crashing down, because that was when he took her in; her tan legs were sealed in a pair of black stilettos with strings across the front. Her thighs were barely covered in a red mini skirt that fell nicely around her hips. The beige blouse she was wearing hung low, so it didn't cover her shoulders. It was long sleeved with rips on them. And Draco was stunned. He had no idea how to move from the spot he was standing in. There wasn't anything he could prevent himself from doing from that moment, because he was in a stage of drunkenness and curiosity. "Hey Granger... join me?"

The girl across the bar turned with a smug smile on her face, took a sip of her martini glass, and started walking towards the young man, who was waiting patiently for her to reach him. "Thought you would never ask," was all she said as she walked past him to a booth in the corner of the bar. Draco shook his head, as he stared at her hips swaying from side to side, as she walked away. He followed her like a pup, and sat across from her in the booth. With a curious look on his face, Draco lifted his glass to his lips. "So what really brings you here?" Draco asked and laid his eyes on her.

"Oh Malfoy… Can't a girl just go to a bar to get smashed?" She smirked at him and crossed her legs under the table, accidentally brushing his leg with her shoe. He shivered at the touch, but covered it up with a sip of his drink. "Sure she can," he answered, "but you're not just any girl." He put his drink down and crossed his arms while leaning back in his seat. "You're not the type of girl who just gets pissed without a reason." He smirked when her face dropped slightly. _Gotcha_ he thought to himself. But her face quickly recovered and she smiled kindly at him.

"And how would you know?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. He softly laughed at that and leaned slightly forward. "Because I know you _Granger_." Her name fell off of his tongue like it was candy and he felt his breath get caught when she grinned at him. "We haven't seen each other in years Malfoy, you don't know me at all!" She folded her arms and Draco had a hard time not staring at her cleavage where her arms were pressing her breast together and giving him a full view it. Unwillingly he felt his pants becoming slightly tighter and he swallowed hard before he composed himself and answered. "Oh but I do… I knew you in school. I saw what kind of person you turned into… And no matter what, you've never deliberately put yourself in an unstable state unless something was really wrong."

Granger leaned forward, giving Draco an even better and deeper view of her cleavage. He felt a twitch in his pants, and the fact that she was now also rubbing her foot against his leg was not helping at all. She was coming onto him - strongly. And he knew that he should run screaming away because this was bad, it was really bad, however he felt completely petrified. Her next word she almost whispered. "You were watching me…" He gulped. "And here I thought you always completely and truly hated me." He did not like that smile on her lips. It was as if she knew exactly what kind of affect she had on him at this moment.

"Oh I did.." he stammered and leaned back in his seat again, trying to be a bit more comfortable. "But it still intrigued me how, no matter how well I did, you always beat me in everything… So I watched you, trying to figure out how to beat you." Her smile turned into a smirk, a smirk he really didn't like on her. It reminded him of danger. Exactly as this game of theirs - dangerous. "So you _were_ watching me." She stated before sipping her drink. He had almost forgot his was there. "Yes." He whispered, not sure where his voice had escaped to. When she just studied his face, he asked: "does that bother you?"

"No." She said, got up and stood right in front of his side of the booth. "I kind of like it." Draco immediately froze as she reached over him with one leg and placed herself on his lap. "And I think you like it too." She whispered into his ear, and he felt himself harden against his pants, against her. "Bloody Merlin." He muttered and fought every ounce of his being to not grab her hips, shove her down on the seat of the booth and take her right then and there.

"What is it _Draco_?" She purred his name in his ear before nibbling slightly at it, and he felt his cock twitch at the sound of his name. "Too afraid of actually liking it?" Draco immediately grabbed her butt hardly with both hands, receiving a slight moan from her pink lips. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish _sweetheart_ ," he nearly growled and squeezed her behind. Soft skin was underneath his hands as he pressed his fingers into it. He moved them up under her skirt and discovered very quickly that she was only wearing a tiny thong underneath it. A groan slipped across his lips, and she moved her body against his. "Because I will not stop."

Her lips were on his before he could take another breath. One of her hands slid around his neck and the other one in his blonde hair. Draco moaned against her lips and slipped his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers. One of his hands came up to her lower back whilst the other stayed on her butcheek. He knew in the depth of his soul that this was entirely wrong and they'd both regret it in the morning. But he couldn't find the strength in his body to end their heavy snogging. Mostly because she felt so damn good rubbing against him, her soft curves so amazingly smooth in his hold. So instead he tightened his grip around her, awarding him a moan from her.

Draco moved his hand from her arse and slid it across her thigh, still underneath her skirt, and let a finger slide the tiny fabric aside and gently brush her folds, oh she was extremely wet. He felt her body shudder against his touch. His fingers, concealed between the wall at the end of the booth and under her skirt from the view of anyone in the bar, played a bit with her wet core, teasing her, before he finally dipped one of his long slender fingers inside of her. Granger's hand flew up in his hair and grabbed it tight and he grinned against her lips, oh she was gonna succumb to him within minutes. When his finger moved out, he added another as he pushed back into her wet core. She felt tight around his fingers and it was hard for him not to imagine it being his cock inside of her instead. However, he knew that if the inevitable was going to happen, he had to make sure she could take him.

"Malfoy…" she breathed heavily in his ear, and he added a third finger finally, pulsing in and out of her tight core, as well as slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb. "I can't…." She panted, and he sped up his movements. Granger was biting down on his shoulder trying to conceal her voice, as she came hard. Her chest was heaving quickly against his, her breath still ragged against his neck and he held her still with his free hand. As she gained control of her breathing again she raised her head and looked at his face, he looked back at her intensely.

Before either one of them said a word, Granger had removed herself from his lap, grabbed his wet hand and dragged him out of the booth. He followed without a second thought. As she had breathed against him with his fingers inside of her, the restraint of his pants had grown horribly uncomfortable, and if anyone was watching the bulge in his pants was quite obvious. However, he did not care at alle at the moment. Right now all he wanted was a place with somewhat privacy where he could fuck Granger's brains out.

As soon as they were out of the pub Granger dragged him into a small and dark alley. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to do it here? You know I have do have _some_ class," he smirked and Granger grabbed his shirt tightly with her fingers. "I just thought you'd appreciate that we didn't draw too much attention to ourselves when we apparate to my flat." Draco sneaked one hand behind her and pulled her closer to him while cupping her face with his free hand. "It's amazing how you are actually able to think somewhat straight right now." Granger closed the small gap between their lips, and they both apparated out of the alley.

Draco hadn't even noticed that they were in her flat before he felt a wall against his back. Granger was moving swiftly, undoing the buttons of his shirt. If he wasn't so caught up in their tongues fighting, he would actually note how incredibly impressed he was of how well she worked under the influence of alcohol. The sleeves of his shirt fell down his arms along with his jacket and ended on the floor. Granger was moving her delicate hands along the lines of his chest and he shivered slightly underneath her touch. With that he decided that she had, had enough control for now and turned them around so he was now pushing her against the wall.

Draco pulled away shortly to take off Granger's blouse revealing two shapely and perky breasts. He let his hands slide down her slender arms and back up and then cupped each breast in his hands. They were definitely not the biggest he had ever felt, but they fit nicely in his hands and responded very quickly to his touch. One of his hands left her breast to reach behind her neck and deepened their kiss. Her hands moved from his chest and behind his neck where her fingers laced in between his hair. They were both fighting for control over the kiss, but neither would succumb to the other. If there was any need for air their shared kiss was replaced by trails of kisses on their necks and bare shoulders.

She moaned as he squeezed harder and pulled at her hardened nipples. Every time she moaned he felt like he was about to explode. He was beginning to doubt how long he'd actually last in the end. Finally she reached for his belt. As soon as his pants dropped to the floor, he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist automatically. Draco pushed her skirt up over her hips and actually ripped off her panties. Their kiss stopped shortly and Granger looked at him with somewhat bewilderment of what he had just done.

"I'll buy you a new pair," and with that he thrusted himself into her. Her legs tightened around his waist and she threw her head back against the wall. Draco steadied her with his hands and held her close to him as he started to move in and out of her. This had definitely been what he had needed, he just hadn't known. She felt so gloriously tight around him and he praised Merlin that he hadn't been too big for her. He wouldn't have known what to with himself it that had been the case. He might very well had tried to take her anyways, but he didn't feel like adding 'rapist' to the list of horrible names people called him.

Granger was moaning louder with every thrust and he took this time to look at her. Her head was tilted backwards and her rosy lips were slightly parted. Her cheeks flushed red and her short brown hair messy. In this moment she was perfect. Her eyes fluttered open and he captured her mouth with his, starting a new battle between their tongues. With each thrust he sped up a bit more and hardened his force. Their ragged breaths told him that they were both coming closer, but he did not want this to be done just yet. And with the best skills he had, he moved them away from the wall, took a quick look around in the dim lit room, and moved towards the desk nearby. There he laid her down, pulled her legs over his shoulders and thrusted as deep as could inside of her.

This night was just beginning.

* * *

 **Sorry that this took fooooooorever! I've been so busy I haven't had time to sit down and write :( But I am on vacation now, feeling relaxed and so ready to produce some magic for you all! I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **\- feistyferret**


	4. Chapter Four

**My Amortentia**

A Dramione fan fiction by feistyferret

Rated M for scenes of Sexual Nature and Mature Language

Summary: Post-Hogwarts - Draco is an outcast in the Wizarding Society  
and finds himself at a loss, when an old school mate shows up.  
Only days up to Valentines Day he realises he wants her,  
and is determined to make her his.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters who all belong to  
J. K. Rowling, and I am not profiting from this whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

With sunlight streaming through the window Hermione rolled onto her right side and pulled her sheet over her head. She really didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to leave dream land. Nobody telling her what to do, nobody telling her what was right and wrong, nobody to bother her, just her and… Hermione's eyes widened. The event of last night slowly re-entered her mind. The whiskey, the bar, the kiss; bloody hell, she had slept with Draco Malfoy! With a fierce movement she sat up in her bed. A suddenly throbbing headache sneaked upon her, and she rested her head in her hands. It was a total disaster. A total disaster that would only cause more disasters.

Her legs found their way out of her bed, and she got up as gracefully as she could without falling right back on her butt. This was gonna hurt like hell for the rest of the day. It had been a long time since she had drunk that much alcohol. Hermione made her to her closet and found a robe to put on before going out to her kitchen to get some water. After she'd gulped down three glasses of water, she headed for the bathroom where she took a long shower.

As Hermione washed her body down she was reminded of the night before. As her fingers ran down her neck to her shoulders, she thought about Malfoy leaving heated kisses on her skin. It had felt amazing, especially when he had found that hook in her neck where she was incredibly sensitive. As her hands continued down her breasts, she thought about Malfoy's large hands cupping her breast and massaging them. It had felt so amazing during their second 'round'. Hermione suddenly realised that she was becoming extremely turned on by her daydreaming, and she felt a small ache in her abdomen. It was probably for the best that she just finished up and got something to eat.

With her toothbrush in one hand and the other clung to the towel wrapped around her petite body, she went out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, where she almost tripped over her own feet out of shock.

"Morning…" Malfoy was raised upon his elbow in the bed, his eyes barely open. His silvery blonde hair was tousled and the sheet was only sprayed across the bottom of his body leaving his bare chest open for Hermione to stare at. How had she missed that he was still in the bed this morning? Sure they hadn't cuddled up after their encounter, at least not that she remembered. But she should have realised she wasn't alone when she woke up earlier.

"So…" he continued, but Hermione was just staring at him. She didn't really know what to say. Yes, she had purposely pursued him last night. Yes, she had desperately wanted to have sex with him. Yes, she was an adult. Yes, she had needs. Yes, she couldn't stop thinking about how it would be to do it all again just sober. Her eyes didn't leave his chest as he moved out of her bed, his surprisingly well sculpted chest, which she had felt last night but hadn't really appreciated as she was now. However, as he stood up her eyes dropped down and her toothbrush fell out of her mouth.

Hermione barely noticed the smirk on his face and the chuckle that escaped from his lips, but she was suddenly very keen on getting Malfoy dressed and out of her flat. As he was putting on briefs she found both his pants and shirt lying on the floor. She threw them at him and found his shoes which she gave to him. Finally they were both standing by her door, Hermione refusing to look at him even though she could feel his gaze locked to her face.

"Uhm… have a good day…" she mumbled, embarrassed of how immature she was acting. Malfoy flashed her a grin, leaned in and gave her kiss, and opened the door to walk out. "Hope you feel better soon Granger." And Hermione closed the door. This was beyond disastrous. And the worst part was that she couldn't tell anyone. She would have to deal with this herself, whatever it was. It was just a one time thing, right? An unnerving feeling crept through her body, as it dawned upon her how much she wanted it to be more than a one time thing.

The rest of the day had been unbearable. Hermione had just laid around on her couch reading papers for work trying to beat her hangover. When she had realised that there was no way she was going into the office that day, she had called in sick. She stayed clear of her bedroom all day until exhaustion finally won, and she had to go to sleep. However, as she lied down her mind wandered and it took her hours before she could even sleep. And as she did, she fell asleep to the thought of Malfoy kissing her.

* * *

It had been difficult waking up the following Monday morning. Hermione had still been tired from her escapade that weekend and all she wanted was to stay in bed and not go to work. But unfortunately that wasn't her decision, and at 8 am she stepped out of one of the fireplaces at the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry was already buzzing, witches, wizards, goblins and elves were hurrying around in the halls, and Hermione couldn't help but smile a little.

She truly loved working here. Being an Auror wasn't a piece of cake, and she had often gone on missions where her survival was an uncertainty. But ever since she had accompanied Harry when he set out to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes, she had never really been afraid for herself. She wanted to continue to try and save and protect the lives of those that mattered to her, or those that needed her help. And she was good at her job, one of the best Aurors the Ministry had seen in years. Contrary to many other wizards and witches from her generation, she had not been scared by the war - it had only made her stronger.

And arrogant as well it would seem. Hermione dropped down in her chair in front of her desk. The papers in front of her had Malfoy's name written all over it. A sigh escaped her lips and she took the top piece of paper off of her desk to scan it through. For a moment she had totally forgotten why she had decided to defend Malfoy's case. To prove a point maybe? To show that she was capable of basically anything? She wasn't entirely sure she was. The first hearing was today. Which meant that Harry would find out she was siding with his nemesis. It meant that Ron would find out. It meant that she would have to face Malfoy. It was all suddenly too much to handle.

And as if her self-pity wasn't enough, in came Harry with an expression on his face that told Hermione that her little secret wasn't so secret anymore.

He stopped in front of her desk and took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Are you… f _reaking kidding me Hermione?_ " Harry managed to get out through gritted teeth. "Malfoy? Seriously? You of all people should want this the _least_ , not go around trying to make it seem like it's the most brilliant idea ever!" He was pacing her office now. "I mean... It's _Malfoy_ … I don't even understand…" His pacing grew quicker. "This has been going on for months now!" He finally turned to look at Hermione. "And you didn't tell me?" Ouch. She could hear the sadness in his voice. The thought of her keeping something from him actually hurt him more, than the fact that she was helping a Malfoy. That almost broke her heart.

Harry was her best friend, and she didn't know how she'd go by without him. Even through everything with Ron, he had remained her friend and made sure she was alright. When her father had taken ill some years back, Harry had, again, been there for her through the whole situation. He was always there when she needed him, and now he felt as if she had dismissed that close friendship by keeping a secret like this. She couldn't bare the thought if he one day found out just exactly how much interaction she had, had with Malfoy.

"I was afraid it would get out…" Hermione said with a deep sight. "And I couldn't risk it… not if he could have a chance." She walked around her desk and put her hands on Harry's. "But why?" He simply asked and looked into her eyes, "why are you helping him?" Hermione looked down, "I am not sure." Harry sighed and Hermione looked up. "I guess I felt pity… or not pity… I felt bad for him, because in the end he came through. You know that." Came through might have been a strong word. He and his parents retreated before they could do any more harm in the war, but there had been no help when Bellatrix had decided to torture Hermione at Malfoy Manor. However, Narcissa had shown her true colours and helped Harry in the end.

Harry put his hands on top of Hermione's. "I guess.. But I still don't understand it." He Looked into her brown eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing… You never know." Hermione gave Harry a smile and reached up to peck his cheek. "Well, we're finding out today aren't we?" Harry snorted and put a hand over his forehead. "It's gonna be a nightmare, I am telling you that. A lot of people will not be a big fan of yours." With a shrug of her shoulders, Hermione turned to grab the papers off of her desk. "You might be surprised of just how many who are agreeing with me.

* * *

There were so many people in the conference room. So many people that Hermione was actually slightly shaking. _Okay Hermione… deep breaths. Take deep breaths. You've been preparing this for months. You can do this._ It was absolutely ridiculous and Hermione knew it. She had put herself in life threatening situations multiple time before. She had been close to dead more times than she could remember. And this wasn't even her life on the line. Well… maybe her job.

As her breaths were starting to calm her down, Hermione looked around to take in who had arrived. Basically every department was represented. However, the majority of the the people present were aurors, which didn't surprise Hermione one bit. Her eyes fell on Harry who was standing on the other side of the room, chatting with Theodore Nott. She knew that the only reason why Harry was keeping a slightly open mind about the whole Malory thing, was because he had seen how Nott had changed since they all attended Hogwarts together. Not that they ever really had an issue with Nott in the past. He had never taken any active part in Malfoy's or the rest of Slytherin's active war on everyone who got in their way. A part of that had been due to his family's horrible reputation.

But he hadn't been downright nice either. Which meant that Harry and herself had been very skeptic when he joined the autor department years back. It changed though, when it turned out he was an excellent wizard who had kept them both alive on several dangerous jobs. Hermione had been the first to acquaint herself with him and had started to chat with him outside assignments. Which meant she knew she had Nott's vote. And not just because it was Malfoy, but because he actually wanted to help her.

Her thoughts had taken so far away and that she didn't notice the deep, male voice calling for her. It wasn't until a hand grabbed the side of her arm and squeezed it slightly that she awoke from her thoughts. As she turned to person obviously trying to get her attention, her breath got caught slightly along with her voice. Malfoy was standing there in a black robe which fit oh so nicely over his broad shoulders. Hermione had to turn her head up slightly to meet his eyes which were twinkling in the poorly lit room. Even with her 5-inch heels on he was still towering over her. Her eyes fell on his lips that held a confident yet kind smile, and Hermione felt her knees crumble.

As Malfoy grabbed her arm in an attempt to steady her, he asked with a low voice, "still recovering from this weekend, are we Granger?" and a small chuckle crossed his lips as Hermione looked helplessly at him. This was beyond embarrassing. She took a deep breath to calm herself, which turned out to be a huge mistake as this meant that she inhaled a good portion of his cologne which had, had a seducing effect on her on the first night when she'd kissed him. However, she decided to be strong and ignore it, even though her entire body was crying for her to just jump him.

"Just haven't eaten much today," she said as she straightened herself.

His right hand went into his hair and he took a quick look in the room, "yeah I'm nervous to." Hermione smiled slightly. "You don't have to worry Malfoy, we've got this." He returned her smile and motioned that he'd move towards the seats in the opposite end of the room where Harry and Nott were standing. Hermione nodded and turned her attention towards some of the other wizards that had arrived.

As soon as the last one arrived, Hermione walked over to stand next to Malfoy. "Ladies, gentlemen, please take your seats and we will begin."

* * *

"I cannot believe that YOU of all people is standing up for _him_!" The colour of Ron's face was starting to match his hair. Hermione sighed heavily for the tenth time and looked at Ron with an impatient look on her face. "Why is it such a problem for you, Ron? It's not like it has anything to do with you!" He looked down. They both knew she was implying to the fact that he no longer had a say in what she did, when, where and with whom.

Ron had been waiting in her office when she came back from the meeting, which had gone unexpectedly well considering the kind of wizards present. Which meant that Hermione and Malfoy had been walking together evaluating their process and what would happen next, when the committee decided on whether or not Malfoy could join the Auror department. Just as they were about to enter her office to continue their conversation, they had been met by an extremely furious Ron. Malfoy, who knew from rumours that things were not well between Ron and Hermione had excused himself with a " _I'll talk to you later"_ and had escaped the scene. Which thinking about it now, had been a very wise move.

Ron looked up again. "That is not the point 'Mione." Hermione cringed. That nickname only reminded her of how willingly Ron had been to throw their relationship to the dumps. "Well, what is the point then, Ron _ald_?" She used his entire name to emphasize how impatient she was becoming with this nonsense. He could either just spit out what the hell his problem was, or get the fuck out of her office.

The use of his entire name hurt him. She could tell by the look of his eyes which were now locked with hers. "Hermione… no matter what happened between us, I never stopped loving you okay?" He grabbed her hand. "I still care what happens to you, and… and you can't trust him!" He pleaded, "you of all people should not be trying to get him into this. He is not good news, and he is obviously using your kindness to get what he wants." There was a short period of silence. "He will never want anything else from you."

Hermione ripped her hand out of his and turned on her heel. She was done listening to Ron's bullshit. He knew he had absolutely no right to tell her what was up and down, and right now she could not stand to look at his face.

* * *

So.. I'm not even gonna comment on how long this took :P Enjoy!

\- feistyferret


End file.
